


Don't Touch Me

by PenBinaryFan



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amy is a dom, Butt Plugs, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ethan is a good submissive, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mark is a masochist, Multi, OT3, One Bottom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing, Two tops, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: "Well... Ethan and I had an idea... And want to put on a little... Show for you..." her voice is suggestive and I have to ground myself because Amy had been successfully teasing me lately and I would be lying if I said it didn't get to me...
Relationships: Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176





	1. Let the Show Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Mark POV

It's getting stupidly frustrating having to remind Ethan to **stop fucking touching me**. We had **agreed** that the less touching, the more agonizingly **sensitive** I'll be the next time we fuck.

 _Does he seriously not fucking **get it**_?

Why **agree** to the plan at all, if all you're gonna **do** is fucking **deviate** from the fucking **plan**?!

Amy was doing great! She hasn't touched me in **three weeks**.

_**Three. Fucking. Weeks.** _

It's not that hard!

She was doing **above** and **beyond** , by _teasing_ me with small glances and small peeks of her body whenever I least expected it. 

**_God,_ ** _it was going to be **amazing** when she finally touched him next month._

But _Ethan_ , was **constantly** resetting his timer!

The timer starts after the last bit of physical contact. Easy, right? The **timer** indicated that the next time they'd touch me, it would have to be at least **two months** before they could touch me again.

It kept things _exciting_.

I walk into the dining room of my home and I'm faced with Ethan's back, he's leaning over the table with his hands supporting him.

He's talking to Amy about... _Something._

I'm not paying attention, my focus is drawn to the way he's **swaying** his hips **back** and **forth**. It's not a **direct** tease.

But **man**... Is it **feeling** like one...

I suppose there's no **harm** in just _**watching**_...

I allow myself the _pleasure_ of imagining Ethan's bare ass on display...

The image of him bent over, **waving his ass** exactly how he's doing now...

He'd pop his ass out, his pink hole winking back, **_just for me..._**

Ethan isn't _completely_ hopeless to instruction...

He just needs a little... _**reminding.**_

"Ethan..." its a _growl,_ as much _warning_ as I can weave into his name... 

The movements are stilled and **fuck** the denial of showing me those hips at work makes up for the touch today.

"Wh- Yeah? What's up?"

"Mmm... Nothing." I walk over to sit at the table, taking my usual seat, camera left.

"Nothing?" Ethan's smirk is innocent, the **dense** _**fucking**_...

He isn't aware of how **capable** he is of _teasing_ me...

He bends over further onto the table, resting on crossed arms... "If you're _**sure**_..." 

I squint my eyes, sending him a glare and as he smirks at Amy and then back at me.

I look to Amy to see her _smiling_ like she has a secret to hold over me...

"What are you two up to...?"

Amy seems to fiddle with the camera a little before walking to the side of the table opposite to Ethan.

" ** _Well_**... Ethan and I had an _idea_... And want to put on a little... **Show** for you..." her voice is suggestive and I have to ground myself because **Amy** had been _**successfully teasing**_ me lately and I would be _lying_ if I said it didn't get to me _..._

_They're both far too quiet now..._

They both give each other a knowing look, simultaneously grabbing onto the table to pull it away from me.

Amy leaves the room and Ethan seemed to be checking the distance between me and the table, "That looks about right..." he glances up at me and grins.

He pulls himself up to sit on the edge of the table, " _ **Mark**_... Do you think you could tell me the last time you came?"

I give him a brief squint in questioning, "The last time I _**came**_...? Why?"

Ethan rolls his eyes, and smiles, "Yes, the last time you **orgasmed** , Mark. Come on, keep up."

I have to sigh at the _insinuation_ that **I** wouldn't be able to understand the subject at hand, " **Four weeks** and **three days** ago, when you sucked my _cock_ in the kitchen... _**remember**_?"

Ethan is blushing, his teeth taking up the job of abusing his bottom lip.

He doesn't look away, just stares at me.

_Oh, I **earned** that beautiful reaction..._

Though the confident smirk on my face only falters **slightly** _,_ at the smile he gives me, "Vividly, _daddy..._ " his voice is _slutty_ , an almost _whimper_ , that combines beautifully with the pout and hooded stare... Just _slightly_ tipping his head back and _spreading_ his thighs.

I wasn't able to stop the _**shiver**_ that drove up my spine...

_Oh, touche, Nestor... Touche..._

Amy is back... And she had changed into a skirt, it ended just mid-thigh, it was a black flared skirt... It's **striking** against her creamy white thighs...

She's holding the vibrator wand we bought for Unus Annus and bottle of lube... Also for Unus Annus...

"Got the _toys_ , boys..." it's a sing-song tone that _**drips**_ with promise.

She stills and summons a sinister smile, "Ethan, _**why**_ are your clothes still _**on**_...?"

She takes on a kind tone that sounds so very **demanding** yet... _**Sweet**_.

Ethan's confidence seemed to falter, "Well- Ah... I-"

Amy plugs in the wand and places it onto the table next to the lube, her skirt swaying deliciously, "Shirt. Off. **Now**."

Her hand yanks at the hem of his shirt and she leans against the table between Ethan and the closely placed toys. She runs her hand over his thigh, guiding them apart as he removes his shirt.

"Lean back... Hips forward like a good boy." She's _cooing_ as if showing him how to _tie a damn shoe_.

He complies with her demands, visibly _shivering_ as her hand grazes the skin of his chest.

_I need to ask, because they can't be serious... Can they?_

"Fuck, are you guys-"

"Shhhh." Her gaze not even meeting me, "What part of this being a _show_ , did you forget, Mark?" Amy is in no-nonsense mode, so I shut my mouth. 

_**Fuck** , they're actually gonna do this..._

I know when to take a hint...

I lean back and grip onto the arms of my chair, my legs separating to let the material of my jeans spread taut over my groin...

That'll add a good layer of resistance to the erection that will no doubt arise...

 _ **Especially**_ , if things are heading in the direction they seem to be going...

Ethan is staring at me and his thigh is receiving a gentle massage.

" **Ethan** , you're wearing the **present** I gave you last week, **_right_**..?" Amy's voice is just barely above a whisper, I almost didn't hear it over the sound of Ethan's gasp.

"Ye-... Yes, I am..." 

**_Wearing_ the present she gave him?**

I'm left to wonder what it could be in silence, not daring to upset my beautifully **_domineering_** girlfriend anymore.

So I sit back and _watch_...

Watch as Amy guides Ethan back onto his elbows, his thighs getting teasingly palmed before finally running a single finger across his growing bulge.

He's so very red, his chest, neck, and face are aflame...

_Amy has never touched Ethan like this, not that **I'm** aware of..._

This relationship had been mainly physical with Ethan...

Amy had agreed to it, telling me that she wanted me to have as much fun as I wanted...

_So long as I promised not to fall in love with him._

_Reserving that bond with her._

_Of course, I agreed._

_I doubt anyone could ever make me feel as loved as Amy does._

_I couldn't even **imagine** another soul being able to capture my heart as firmly as she has._

So you could imagine my surprise as I followed her graceful hand roam across Ethan's visibly shivering body... The intent is so very clear...

_This is for you, Mark..._

Her voice plays in my head and it sends a wave of absolute **devotion** down my throat, over my chest, and landing heavily on my cock... 

I'm left with only being able to give resolute sounds of appreciation.

A _growl_ as I sit up a bit more, not wanting to miss the view of Ethan's harsh blushes in response to the new touch.

I've earned a whine from him and Amy clicks her tongue, " **No**. You only respond to me, Ethan. **Me**. Under **stood**?"

Her hand is a blur as she moves to grab his chin, forcing him to face her.

Her hips bending at the edge of the table to reach him, exposing the back of her thighs.

Ethan doesn't hide his shock, hesitating for just a fraction of a second, "Y-Yes, ma'am."

The devilish smile that stretches her perfectly pink lips, rivaling my own as she coos, " _Good boy_..."

Ethan's body seemed to relax, relishing in the **fucking _praise_**.

I have to hold back the moan that threatened to climb its way up.

The hand at the boy's chin lightens as it travels down the blushing neck that bobbed in an apparent gulp...

"I'm going to take your pants off in just a second, sweetheart. You're going to let me show off that lovely gift to our audience."

Ethan nods his head, not daring to speak... _Probably, avoiding the possible_ scolding...

Amy slides her hand down his chest, lingering lightly over the tented sweats.

She faces me and I'm sure of it as the look in her eyes scream; **You're next**.

 _Amy, you are without a doubt the only woman- the only **p** **erson** , for me._

She saunters over to me, stops just inches away. She reaches toward me and I hold in my gasp and cover it up with an inhale. She stops her hand just before my knee, pulls back, and leans in over me.

She smiles, "I have a plan for you, Mark. If you touch yourself at **all** during the show, I will start my timer over without touching you, and I will be sure to ruin your next orgasm. **Understood**?"

I don't dare stop myself from the absolute world-shaking **thrill** that shatters my calm and entertained facade that she just **tore** threw.

The excitement of her 'threat' already encouraging my erection to stand at attention, I bit my lip but grin in appreciation, letting my voice drop to the octave that I _know_ gets her wet, "Yes, **ma'am**..." 

Her gasp wavers, her shoulder tensing back before she exhales aggressively, "You are going to get it..."  
She stands up straight and takes a step back, pushing her hips forward, just out of reach...

Her grin shone through her eyes before she slides a hand down and under the curtain of black. Her hand almost disappears below her skirt, seemingly rubbing herself before presenting two of her fingers for me, separating and stringing her juices within them.

I can see the layer of lust wash over my eyes, parting my lips in awe as her voice rings in my ears, its breathy tone forces my vision to blur briefly, "I'll let you in on a little secret, Mark... I'm not wearing any underwear right now, so you can watch me soak my legs the whole time..."

She turns back to Ethan and places herself between his thighs, displaying her ass for me, her hands trapping him in place.

I'm panting and the show has only just begun... _Oh, you are far too good to me, Amy..._


	2. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on...

She turns back to Ethan and places herself between his thighs, displaying her ass for me, her hands trapping him in place.

I'm panting and the show has only just begun... _Oh, you are far too good to me, Amy..._

I keep my eyes trained on the view in front of me, _I don't want to miss a thing..._

Amy hooks her fingers into the waistband of Ethan's sweatpants. Not hesitating to bring his boxer briefs down with them, her hips sway to and fro as she slides her way down to his ankles.

His clothing all meet together in a pile on the floor, his erection twitching and I'm racked with guilt at my next thought...

_Fuck, Ethan looks beautiful like this..._

The guilt doesn't last long as Amy seemed to have the mutual appreciation, "You look _beautiful_ , sweetie...".

She rises to her feet so very slowly, her ass popped out and I'm able to catch a peek of the wet lips below her skirt. Her hips are seductively rocking slow and purposeful, her touch to Ethan's thighs are her base for support. She grips onto his knees, holding them apart and the sound of a needy moan escapes the man before her.

She steps aside, displaying her work of art and I can feel my mouth dry up at the sight.

Ethan is propped up by his elbows, his head thrown back and his thighs are spread wide...

My eyes lock in on a blue circle covering his asshole and it takes me a second figure out what it is exactly...

A butt plug.

Ethan is **wearing** a butt plug...

I groan at the realization, that he had that in all day... 

_He had that in when he was rocking those hips earlier..._

_Probably jostling it around with the movements... Enjoying the feeling of having his ass **filled**..._

I had been so focused on this revelation, that I hadn't noticed when Amy climbed onto the table behind Ethan. She has him sit up and pull his feet up to rest on the table to keep his legs spread open, his back resting on her chest and her chin claiming his right shoulder...

He drops his head back on her left shoulder and holds himself up for her, "Amy, please, let- Let me show-"

"No." She doesn't miss a beat.

She snakes her right hand around his waist to press her fingers to the base of the butt plug, rubbing it harshly and grabbing it with an aggressive pinch, and moving it in circles.

Ethan bucks his hips up and a long moan drips from him. He presses his hips down against her hand, he's panting and moaning.

Ethan nearly **sobs** when she drags her finger up his dick, dipping her fingertip into the pool of precum leaking from his cock. 

She's _playing_ with him.

He's swiveling his hips, rubbing himself against her finger, "O-Oh fuck... Amy, please... I-... I'll be so good, I promise.."

Amy is grinning like a cat that caught the canary... A resounding gasp shoots out from Ethan as she flicks the head, "I **expect** you to be good because I **tell** you to be good; not for a reward." 

Ethan's legs are trembling, his chest jutting out, begging for forgiveness.

"Yes! Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Amy drags her hands up to his shoulders and lays him down, "Now put that mouth to work." She pushes the front of her skirt up and tucks it into the waistband. Her shaved pussy resting on Ethan's mouth and his tongue is out, readily pressing for her clit.

Amy has to pull her lower lip in to stop her moan, the only giveaway to the pleasure she's feeling is the rolling of her eyes, and the slight twitch in her hips.

In the years that we've been together, I can definitively say that watching Amy get eaten out by one of my best friends... Wasn't exactly something I would have expected.

_Well, I guess I'll just add getting fucking **cucked** to the list of "Kinks I Didn't Know I Had"..._

Amy is rocking herself gently over Ethan's tongue. _Teasing_ herself with just his tongue... _Or teasing him..._

She leans forward and locks eyes with me, her hands resting between Ethan's legs. She smiles and I can feel my own cock fighting the restraints of my jeans.

Amy's hands move toward the lube and she just pours it onto his cock and spilling over his balls and around the butt plug.

She puts the lube back, picking up the vibrator wand and bringing it closer to them.

I have to hold in the urge to groan, my grip on the arms of the chair are fucking nail shattering...

_Oh, she fucking better be doing what I th-_

She has her hand on the blue base of the butt plug, she wiggles it and Ethan snaps his legs apart and **whines**...

Amy is twisting it and tugging it and she can't help the soft laugh as she meets my gaze.

She and I share a knowing smirk, _He's gripping onto it too much for her to pull it out._

I let myself groan at the thought, leaning forward to get a closer look, "F-Fucking hell, Ethan..."

His cock bounces up in an apparent response and I have to hold myself back from joining them.

Amy lets the cruel tease play in her tone, "Ethan... Even with all this lube on it, I can't pull it out... I need you to let go of this-" _Tug._ "-if I'm gonna be able to continue."

She laughs and I can just barely see the blush run up Ethan's chest.

"I can't take it out without hurting you unless you let up on that **tight-** " _Push._ "-grip."

Ethan moans and soon he holds still.  
  


His breathing starts to slow and visually he seemed to relax, "O-Okay... I'm ready."

Amy starts pulling at the base once more and it starts to slowly emerge from his now slightly gaping hole.

I have to fight the blur of lust that washes over my vision as his entrance starts to constrict, the muscles instinctively attempting to close back up, Amy moans.

She sets the blue plug aside, "I'm impressed... Looks like you made your way up to the biggest one in the pack..."

Ethan lets out a moan in response.

Looking at it now, it looked like a long narrow egg... Probably about two or three inches wide... Four inches long...

I try to fight through the lust that's fogged over me, not daring to look away from Ethan's asshole that was still trying to close up.

_A buzzing_...

I blink out of my haze and look up to Amy.

Amy now wielding a grin that looked all too devious and sinister all at once.

The vibrator wand is on now.

She shimmies down and moans, the sounds of harsh sucking and low moans are played from beneath her, "F-Fuck... Someone's excited."

Her tease is laced with a laugh.

She brings the wand down and grazes its bulbous tip across Ethan's thighs.

She's licking her lips and she drags the vibrator up his hip and over his erection.

Ethan's cock is dripping and Amy drags the wand back down.

With a grin she presses it onto his opening, rubbing it onto his perineum and bringing up the intensity of the toy.

His reaction is almost instant and he's moaning into her.

She swaps the wand into her left hand and grabs onto him. She starts to stroke him and he's moaning. The wet slick sounds of the strokes are loud from the amount of lube that she poured onto him. She's quickened her pace and her breathing is labored. 

I watch on in awe, my own arousal receiving nothing, and it's making me dizzy.

I feel lightheaded, on edge, and frustratingly hard... _and I'm loving every **fucking** second of it._

She brings her eyes up to lock with mine.

There's a harsh significant suck and Amy stills before she lets out a whine...

Her body lets out wave after wave of shivers as she sits back and has to grip onto Ethan's chest, her hips shaking uncontrollably and her eyes drift shut. 

"O-Oh fuck! Don't stop- AH!"

The resounding slurps are crude and with the visual of watching Amy orgasm over Ethan's mouth was a _deliciously_ sinful sight...

I'm sweating and my jeans feel like they've gotten smaller.

Past the sounds of slurping and Amy's moans, I can hear my own heavy pants... 

The idea crosses my mind, to pull my jeans off and touch myself, let the _show_ in front of me get me off...

 ** _No_**.

 _ **Hell no**_.

I sit back and push my hips out and let the sting of my erection against the sipper linger, **relishing** in the throbs of hunger from lack of stimulation.

I'm groaning and Amy looks back at me, her eyes are glossy and her breathing is harsh, "Good boy..." She smiles.

Amy returns to stroking Ethan's weeping cock, increasing the intensity of the vibrator, she shows no sign of slowing down.

Ethan's legs snap apart and his moans are almost pornographic.

"Oh, **fuck**! **_Yes_**! Amy, I- I'm gonna fucking c-"

He's gasping and shaking, Amy moans with him as he shoots out ropes of cum, "FUCK!"

His back is arched off the table and his legs relax, but Amy keeps the vibrator going, her hand slower but tighter.

Ethan is whining now, his cock is softening and his legs start closing.

" _ **Amy! Stop, it's too mu**_ -" she pulls her hands away, switching off the vibrator and setting it aside.

She sits herself to his right, her face flush and she's petting his chest.

Ethan pulls himself up to his hands, they're shaky and unstable, his chin is soaked and his lips are red...

I imagine myself throwing myself out of my chair and grabbing onto his neck... Pulling him into a k-

_**No.** _

I feel myself blush and I'm stabbed with guilt.

_**No kissing. I made that clear at the start of this... ~~Relationship~~ deal.** _

_**I may have been the one who made the rule, but that didn't mean I could break it.** _

I watch Ethan pull his thumb over his chin and sucking Amy's cum off of it... And smiles at me.

His smile is sweet and a little embarrassed... and there's a warmth in his eyes.

I feel a tight grip over my heart and my breath hitches. 

_**Stop.** _

Amy positions herself to rest her legs behind Ethan, her left hand weaving into his hair... 

~~_**I want to do that too** _ ~~ _**...** _

She kisses his neck and I have to fight the envy that rips into my throat.

 ~~ _ **I want to kiss him too**_~~...

She keeps her lips on his neck and glances over at me, a **knowing** smile...

"Mark..."

Her tone is **knowing**.

"Mark..."  
Her tone is... Understanding...

I can't bring myself to answer.

I can't pull my eyes away from Ethan's lips...

~~_**I want to kiss him.** _ ~~

~~_**Touch him.** _ ~~

~~_**Make him beg for me.** _ ~~

~~_**Make him scream my name.** _ ~~

~~_**Fuck him into the table** _ ~~

~~_**Watch him cum.** _ ~~

~~_**Kiss him as he comes down from the high.** _ ~~

~~_**I want to**_~~ -

"Mark." She sounds concerned now.

I look at her and her frown says she's worried.

"Mark- W-Was... Was that too far?" She sounds scared.

I can't speak.

She's quick to her feet and she kneels down to hold onto my hands.

I attempt to say _something_ but it comes out as a squeak.

I clear my throat, "No... No. It wasn't. I just... I uhm-" I have to close my eyes...

I shake my head and it does nothing to clear my thoughts, "Sorry, no. It was **great**..."  
I open my eyes to see her staring at me with a determined frown.

"Why don't I believe you then...?"  
  


I have to mentally punch myself at the glance over to Ethan...

He had sat up and is watching with a frown and concern...

Looking back at Amy... It hadn't gone unnoticed.

She's smiling now, "So you too, huh?"

It's my turn to be confused, "Me too-... What do you me-"

"Mark, I know that when we first set up this whole... Arrangement... I said I would be fine with you wanting us to start something with Ethan- And I meant it. And I-... I meant it when I said to... You know not to-... An- And I know I was the one to say it. I do." She's blushing, only looking to the floor for a second before firmly locking her eyes back to mine. She doesn't say it and she doesn't have to.

_**Don't fall in** **love**._

She sighs and we don't turn around to the sound of shuffling behind her. She gives me a look that says " _T_ _his is important_. "

"I'm- I didn't try to... And I-... I didn't mean to- to keep it from you. But I guess we both kind of just... **Did**."

I can't tell if the look on my face is shocked or scared.

_So... She's been feeling it too..._

I let out a breath I didn't realize I held, it's filled with relief and I don't stop the smile when she gives my hands a small squeeze in response. The heat and pressure in my pants now gone.

 _I almost can't believe how amazing Amy truly is_ , "So I guess we both kind of just..."

"..."

"..."

She lets out a small laugh and it's sweet, "Yeah..."

It's quiet and we both just let the mutual understanding that...

**_Man, we both love him, huh?_ **

Ethan clears his throat, Amy and I both look at him, he's back in his clothes and standing awkwardly in front of the table.

"I uhm... Didn't want to interrupt. Just- I just- Uh... I figured I should probably go and let you guys be..." 

His voice is wavering and he looks like he wants to be anywhere but here.

I feel my blood run cold and I can't believe we just let him stand there thinking he was the problem.

"Eth-"

"Ethan-"

Amy and I both stand and reach out for him, he takes a step back and his smile is forced and sad, "It's fine, guys- I get it. I'm sorry I messed thing up, we can just act like none of this ever-"

"Ethan, **stop**." The insinuation at forgetting everything we'd done has me furious.

If he's going to just assume that he fucked things up, then I had to get him to listen.

He fixes his gaze to the floor and I feel that...

That **incessant** feeling again.

 _ **I want to kiss him**_.

This time I don't tell myself that it's wrong, I look to Amy and she seems to get it.

I let my feet pull me to him.

I let my hand slide onto his cheek.

I let myself love the gasp he spills out.

And I let my lips meet his.

I reach out and grab his hip.

I press my forehead onto his and when I've opened my eyes... I don't hate my next thought.

**_He's so fucking cute..._ **

His cheeks are red and he doesn't look like he's going to cry anymore. He just looks really confused.

"Ethan, you didn't mess anything up... I-... We just both kind of... " I sigh and he's looking at me like he isn't getting it. 

Amy presses a hand to my back and guides her hand over my own, "Ethan, why is it that you can see reason in joining us sexually, but not see that we're both in- Really into you?" Amy's self cutoff is easy to miss but I pick up on it...

_**Both in love with you...** _

I let out a small laugh as the realization washes over him.

He smiles and he's red as hell, "Well- I mean I-... I didn't think that-"  
I cut him off, kissing him if only to stop him from convincing himself that we feel otherwise.

I let my tongue dart out, and I can taste Amy on his lips.

He moans and I feel his tongue come out, almost begging mine to come back.

I pull back and shiver, "Shit, okay reset the timer, that one's on me..."  
Ethan laughs, it's pure and loud, I can feel my own smile break out.

Ethan steps back, "Can't wait to do that again in two months..."

Amy laughs now, "As if either of you will last that long."


End file.
